


you'd be a cool mom

by 6woojin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jaebums hella greasy but jinyoung loves it, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6woojin/pseuds/6woojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum just wants to enjoy lunch with his boyfriend and jinyoung just wants to be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'd be a cool mom

for the first time in years, jaebum was sitting alone.

lunch used to be the glorious half hour he spent poking at school food and laughing with his friends (or _at_ his friends; it was a give or take, really), but it had quickly turned into a too-short break to be spent with his boyfriend, holding hands and talking  ~~and maybe stealing a few kisses~~.

only now, jaebum finds himself alone underneath one of the school’s cherry blossom trees, munching on his sandwich. it’s jinyoung’s favorite; he used to sit there before jaebum joined him, always talking about how “the light isn’t as strong here” and “there aren’t too many bugs”, or even “people are more quiet and less annoying”. while the flustered excuses are a bit silly and don’t make sense to jaebum, he knows that there are small truths in his boyfriend’s words that are impossible to describe, so he doesn’t push the subject.

he chews his food thoughtfully - jinyoung’s mom had insisted on making it, as a way to thank jaebum for always walking jinyoung home from school every day - and tries to imagine why his boyfriend hasn’t arrived yet. jinyoung might be held up in one of his classes, finishing up a test or quiz. but no; all of his exams are next week, just a little before jaebum’s. maybe jinyoung was talking to a teacher and asking questions? that was more likely, but jinyoung was always careful to text jaebum beforehand with a cutesy “i’ll be late~” message, equipped with hearts and emoticons.

the only other explanation was -

actually, there really isn’t another option; nothing like this had ever happened before. still, jaebum figures worrying would only serve to make himself more anxious. after a few moments, he decides that the best thing to do is to focus on eating his lunch and just wait. if jinyoung didn’t respond to any of his texts in the next few minutes (or at least read them), he’d text him again, and maybe leave a few voice mails. (okay, a _lot_ of voice mails. whatever.)

as he continues to enjoy his lunch, he watches everyone else eating and relaxing. most people opt to eat in the cafeteria, where there’s air conditioning and trash cans and actual, clean tables, but there are still a decent amount of people outside. some of them are like jinyoung; they like the fresh air and don’t mind taking their trash inside, but others are more like jaebum; they’re only there because they don’t really have a choice.

he watches two girls feeding each other, one of them wiping food away from the other’s mouth and both of them blushing afterwards. jaebum thinks they’re pretty cute together, but he looks over to see an equally cute boy walking towards him, hands balled into fists.

jaebum smiles, standing to greet his boyfriend.

“hey, jinyoungie.” he opens his arms for a hug, but jinyoung brushes past him, adjusting his glasses and pouting while he sits down. jaebum blinks slowly and subtly lowers his arms. he shrugs it off and sits, leaning into jinyoung’s side and only wincing slightly when the latter moves away. “what’s up?”

“nothing much.” jinyoung says, but jaebum knows him well enough to hear the “ _everything_ ” in his words. jaebum drapes an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, careful as to not shake him in case it damaged ‘the delicate process of getting food ready for lunch’.

“what’s going on?” jaebum nudges jinyoung gently, voice quiet and careful. it’s not often that jinyoung really gets upset - he may have a killer glare and a nasty bite if he’s particularly moody or jealous, but that’s about it. hell, the last time jaebum remembers him being actually upset must’ve been when jaebum tried to ask him out, but tried to play it off as a dare when he thought jinyoung refused. needless to say, jaebum only has so much experience with jinyoung’s negative emotions, so he’s at a bit of a loss.

“why do you care?” jinyoung pouts. “aren’t i the one who’s always overreacting? acting like an annoying, naggy mother?”

jaebum stills, trying to figure out what jinyoung’s talking about, and then it clicks.

“oh my god,” he breathes. “is this about what i said to jackson? i just compared you to a mom because you’re always taking care of everyone!”

jinyoung shakes his head, stuffing his face with kimbap as he sulks. jaebum sighs, flopping over dramatically to put his head in jinyoung’s lap. before his boyfriend can push him away, jaebum leans up and presses a kiss to jinyoung’s chin. it’s a little awkward, but the blush on jinyoung’s cheeks makes it worth it.

“by the way,” jaebum quirks an eyebrow, watching jinyoung carefully, “of course i care. if it’s you, i always care.” jinyoung rolls his eyes, but jaebum can see affection in it that had been nearly nonexistent earlier. “d’you know why?” jinyoung stays silent, but his gaze flickers to jaebum for a moment, and it’s enough. “because i love you.”

jinyoung scoots away so fast jaebum nearly gets a concussion, grinning widely as the younger boy brings a hand to his face, struggling to cover his blush and giggles. it does nothing but bring more attention to himself, and jaebum pecks jinyoung’s cheeks and laughs between each kiss. when jinyoung starts to complain about how greasy jaebum is and finally gets both of his hands away from his face, jaebum kisses him on the lips like he’s been desperate to do for hours.

jinyoung’s still pouting when they break apart, but now it’s the kind of pout jinyoung does when he’s trying really hard to be angry and strict even though he’s practically squealing on the inside. the thought of it makes jaebum laugh even more, pressing another kiss to jinyoung’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and another to his lips.

but jaebum has really missed kissing jinyoung’s lips, having spent the few hours of classes between their morning greetings and goodbyes and their kind-of-not-really lunch argument with his lips feeling cold and the spaces between his fingers empty, so he kisses jinyoung on the lips again and again and again until they’re both breathless and jinyoung smiles at him the same way jaebum smiles back.

he’s not sure who does it, but suddenly their fingers are intertwined and he’s sitting on jinyoung’s lap, foreheads pressed against each other’s, both of them smiling like idiots.

“i really do love you, mom-habits and all.” jaebum says.

jinyoung buries his face in the front of jaebum’s shirt, mumbling something incoherently. jaebum makes a small hum, a question without words that asks jinyoung to repeat himself, and louder, please. there’s a moment of silence, and then jinyoung looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes and gives him the biggest shit-eating grin in the universe, and,

“okay, daddy.”

jaebum’s entire face goes red, and in his efforts to scramble off of jinyoung’s lap, he knocks over his milk and collapses on what’s left of jinyoung’s kimbap. when the younger manages to coax jaebum back into arms-reach (“jesus _christ_ you don’t just say things like that; where did that even come from,  _what the fuck_ ”), they share what’s left of jaebum’s sandwich and ask each other about their classes. they pause between questions and answers to tease each other and share napkins and kisses, and jaebum doesn’t think it’s possible for him to ever be happier.

\--

( _he’s wrong. seven years later, when the two of them have matching gold bands on their fingers and can’t stop smiling and crying and calling each other ‘husband’, jaebum feels happier than he ever thought possible._ )

**Author's Note:**

> i literally stayed up past two to write the draft for this whoops  
> bUT FIRST OF ALL: huge thanks to soonhui for helping me w this!!!! ily  
> comments and kudos and bookmarks are all absolutely amazing nd if u give me any of them then bless up!!!!  
> hmu if u have any requests or questions or smthn and i'll love u forever,,,, nd feel free to check out my tumblr @ dammitjb or ask me for my kkt bc that'd be gr9 thank


End file.
